Midnight (book)/Chapter 15
Chapter description :Leafpaw wakes up and realizes that it is the day of the half moon, which means she and Cinderpelt have to travel to the Moonstone to share tongues with StarClan. The two medicine cats start off on their journey to Highstones almost immediately, not even stopping for a piece of fresh-kill. As they exit through the camp through the gorse tunnel, Ashfur, who is on guard, dips his head respectfully to them. Leafpaw notes how the gray tom, like most warriors, treat medicine cats with very much respect, and realizes she isn't yet accustomed to that. :Cinderpelt and Leafpaw make their way to Fourtrees, where they meet the ShadowClan medicine cat Littlecloud. Mudfur and his new apprentice Mothwing also arrive, and Leafpaw greets the golden tabby she-cat enthusiastically. Mothwing, however, responds coolly, simply saying that she had wondered if Cinderpelt would bring her apprentice. Leafpaw is embarrassed, realizing that since Mothwing is already a warrior, she must expect respect rather than friendship from an apprentice. :The five medicine cats continue on their way to Highstones, crossing the moor with the early leaf-fall sunlight beating down on them. While the three full medicine cats chat, their apprentices linger behind, silent. Leafpaw decides to approach Mothwing again, beginning that she was surprised Mudfur hadn't already taken her to the Moonstone alone. The golden tabby she-cat whips around, looking offended, but then apologizes for the rude way she had treated Leafpaw thus far. :She then explains that the reason why Mudfur hadn't yet taken her to be introduced was because the RiverClan medicine cat had been waiting for a sign. This omen from StarClan had not come for many days, and the other RiverClan cats had thought that it meant that Mothwing, who isn't Clanborn, shouldn't be their medicine cat. Hawkfrost had told his sister not to worry, as she didn't have to prove her loyalty to the other warriors, only to StarClan, and that the sign would arrive eventually. Finally, a few days before the half moon, a clear omen appears in the form of a moth's wing left in front of Mudfur's den. Leafpaw is relieved to hear this, thinking that if StarClan had sent this sign, then they will certainly accept Mothwing at the Moonstone. :The group meets up with Barkface, WindClan's medicine cat, at sunhigh and continues on its journey. Leafpaw notices that Cinderpelt is beginning to limp from her old injury. She knows the dark gray she-cat will never admit that she needs a rest, so Leafpaw pretends that she is tired instead. Barkface grumpily mutters that apprentices have no stamina, but agrees to stop. As they rest, Mothwing asks Leafpaw to test her on herbs, in case she needs to know them for the Moonstone. This causes Leafpaw to realize that in spite of the fact that the golden tabby was beautiful, strong, and skilled as a warrior, she still doubted her place in the forest because of her rogue heritage. However, the light brown tabby reassures Mothwing that there won't be any sort of test at the Moonstone, and that StarClan will not reject her. :When the medicine cats reach Mothermouth, it is already late in the day, and they sit and wait until it's dark to head inside. As they reach the cavern, the moon passes over the hole in the ceiling and shines down upon the Moonstone, making it glow. Mudfur quickly performs Mothwing's medicine cat apprentice ceremony. The medicine cats then all lie down and press their noses to the stone, ready to share dreams with StarClan. :When Leafpaw presses her nose to the Moonstone, she sees only a series of rapid scenes flash in front of her. She first has a vision of Fourtrees in which one of the great oaks is shaking violently – more than it would from just the wind – while the three other trees stand oddly still around it. She then views a line of cats trekking through the snow in an unfamiliar landscape. The final scene Leafpaw sees is of Squirrelpaw in a big green field with other cats around her. The light brown tabby wakes up again, unnerved by the vision of the shaking oaks and of the cats traveling in leaf-bare, but relieved to know that her sister is safe. :Meanwhile, the other cats wake up around her. Mothwing's eyes are shining brightly, and Leafpaw knows this means that she was accepted by StarClan. Excitedly, the golden tabby begins to discuss her dreams with the other medicine cats, beginning that she saw Hawkfrost leading a patrol, but falls silently as she realizes she isn't supposed to talk about what she has seen. Nonetheless, Leafpaw wonders what else Mothwing and the other medicine cats had been shown, reflecting again on her own visions and hoping Squirrelpaw will return safely home. Characters Major }} Minor *Ashfur *Littlecloud *Mudfur *Mothwing *Barkface }} Mentioned *Hawkfrost *Leopardstar *Firestar *Squirrelpaw }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references de:Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 15 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Midnight Category:The New Prophecy arc